


Keep It High, You’re Moving Fast

by Ash_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Feminisation, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Phan Smut, Use of the words cunt and pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Writes/pseuds/Ash_Writes
Summary: You scare me to the core,'Cause of how much I adore you.You're like a drug and no more lies,I can't see any lows from the highs.





	Keep It High, You’re Moving Fast

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from 1977 by Years & Years  
> The summary is from Okay by Alison Wonderland  
> And basically the entire idea of the fic is based around certain lines from Lie to Me by Mikolas Josef because I love Eurovision  
> I got so many damn requests (like up of 8?) for this fic so I’m hoping it’s up to standard of what people wanted?
> 
> (Constructive criticism is appreciated)

Phil’s favourite tumblr tag was always the feminisation tag. He liked looking at boys in lingerie and skirts and for a long time he wanted to see that beneath him, wanted to see his boyfriend lying breathless in a pair of panties and a garter tight around his thigh.

One day though, Dan convinced Phil to try on his pretty lingerie, pink and skimpy and ridiculously beautiful. It took Phil a week to agree, because even though he didn’t think gender roles were very fair, that didn’t mean he wanted to wear that. It just made him a little uncomfortable to be that exposed and vulnerable, even in front of his long term boyfriend.

Dan had seen them on him once, but then he didn’t wear them again, and Dan just assumed Phil didn’t like them and was too awkward to tell Dan.

But now Phil loved it. Not all the time, only sometimes, when he felt particularly submissive or feminine, but Dan was always up for it, always ready to hold his baby or kiss him or fuck him as hard as Phil wanted.

Sometimes Phil would wear panties in a completely non-sexual way, and though it took Dan a long time to understand that, he learnt to ask his boyfriend how he was feeling;

“They’re pretty,” Dan would comment, and he’d receive one of two responses from Phil, either, “Do you like them?” voice soft, a smirk in his tone, or, “I think they’re cute,” which was often said a lot more innocently, a much more flippant, happy answer, not trying to pull any kind of response from Dan.

Dan remembered the first time he’d noticed Phil was wearing a pair of panties. He was barely out of his teenage years, twenty one and living with his beautiful twenty six year old boyfriend who had always been the top, always been the one to pin Dan down, always the one to tease.

Dan loved this arrangement, but when he once caught Phil bending over in sweatpants that weren’t meant to fall that low, and his eye caught on pink lace that grabbed his hips perfectly, he realised that he couldn’t stop thinking about Phil in lace again.

It took him a long time to build up the courage to ask Phil about it, who only blushed and said they made him feel pretty, but it was obvious it was more than that when Dan once experimentally muttered that he had a tight cunt and Phil had immediately come over his stomach.

Phil had refused to talk about it, leaving in a strop or entirely ignoring Dan when he asked him about it, and every time they had sex for almost three months, Phil always topped, always told Dan how good he was, how pretty he was, liked seeing him in lingerie. When Phil finally wore it again, Dan was shocked to say the least, but didn’t comment on it in fear of scaring him again back into his little corner.

Looking back, the first time they had sex where Phil had lacy blue panties on, Dan noticed that it was some of the best sex they’d ever had. Phil looked so fucked out, right from the start, so submissive and pliant, whimpering at every touch. 

That’s why Dan preferred it this way. He was never sure who of them would top or bottom, if they’d both fuck themselves on dildos or use flesh lights, but he definitely never complained when Phil’s sweatpants came off and he was wearing panties.

Phil was wearing panties today.

Dan currently had Phil beneath him, t-shirt and sweatpants discarded on the bedroom floor. Dan’s hands were curled around his hips, pinkie fingers dipped under the blue panties.

“Look so pretty, all spread out for me.” Dan said softly, looking down at Phil, who’s blue eyes were open and meeting Dan’s. Dan was still wearing sweatpants and boxers, but his t-shirt had been left somewhere between here and the living room.

“Wet for you, Dan, please.” Phil whined, breathing so heavily that Dan could see his ribs protruding every time he inhaled. Phil’s knees were bent, legs spread, cock hard and tucked into the panties, red and throbbing.

Dan raised an eyebrow, one hand moving away and beginning to draw patterns on Phil’s stomach, up to his chest and over his nipples. His back arched into the touch, and he was whimpering, gasping at every movement.

“So wet, baby, soaking through your panties.” Dan replied, other hand now pressing over the wet patch in the panties, rubbing painfully slowly. Regardless, Phil’s hips bucked up into the touch and he groaned desperately.

“Dan, Dan, please. I’ll be good for you, fuck me? I’m so soft for you, I can’t hold on.” Phil was babbling, and Dan was worried he was slipping out of his regular headspace. He didn’t like his baby being unaware of his actions when they did anything sexual, and so stopped all of his actions.

Phil frowned, “Was I bad? I’m sorry, Dan.” Two of his fingers were pressing against his teeth, and he was trying to control his breath. Dan shook his head,

“Colour, Phil?” Dan knew when they did this, Phil preferred being called baby, love, darling, but not particularly his name - this was feminine, his name wasn’t - so Phil knew it was serious, and he smiled a little lazily,

“Green.”

Dan, checking his expression, nodded, before leaning down to kiss him. Phil was obviously grateful for that, grinning and wrapping his arms around Dan’s arms. Dan’s hand on his panties slipped lower, and came to his rim, teasing over the material before pushing it to the side, fingers pressing against but not into Phil’s entrance.

Dan had told him to stretch prior, and now he was wet and leaking against his fingers.

“Do you want to come on my fingers like a girl, hm? How about I finger your pussy open, until you’re dripping all over these bedsheets and you’re covered in hickeys and scratches?” Dan muttered, their hips subconsciously having begun to grind against each other.

Phil shook his head. As amazing as that sounded, he wanted something else. Dan cocked his head,

“What do you want? Tell me.” His voice was soft, a contrast to everything else going on; bites on Phil’s neck, pinches to his nipples.

“I want... I want you inside me... your cock in my cunt, stretch me open, breed me...” Dan raised an eyebrow at that. That was new; a breeding kink. Regardless, it was the hottest thing Dan could imagine.

Instead of saying anything, he tugged a little on Phil’s panties, who then raised his hips in consent and allowed him to tug them off. They were left on the edge of the bed.

“You’re so pretty, baby girl,” Dan muttered, hands mapping his body, “Do you want to be caged?” They weren’t doing anything too physically extreme right now, and he’d never do anything without explicit consent, but he knew Phil wouldn’t ask.

Phil shook his head, “Want to be good, want to show you I can hold it.” Dan smirked, nodding, reaching down and kissing his lips softly. Phil reacted immediately, kissing him back. Quickly though, he separated, pushing Dan back with his hands, by the shoulders.

Dan watched as Phil turned onto his front, hips raising and legs parting. He smirked a little as he looked at Phil’s stretched rim, almost /dripping/. He couldn’t help himself from leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his hole, and Phil was whimpering, hips pushing back instantaneously.

“Do you want me to eat you out?” Dan asked, and Phil shook his head again.

“Please, please, please, please.”

“Begging? How embarrassing.” Dan smirked a little, watching Phil’s hips rut down as he reached over to get the lube, adding more to Phil’s rim. He pulled his boxers off, watching the boy.

“Colour, Phil?” He asked once more, cock at his rim.

Phil whimpered, “Green, Dan.” He said, before his back arched further and his ass came up higher, Dan pressing inside him.

Dan groaned a little, “Your cunt is so tight.” He muttered against his back, biting the skin at Phil’s collarbone. Phil was whimpering, and that only got louder as Dan began fucking slowly into him.

Phil began pushing back against Dan, until Dan was sat on his heels and Phil was in his lap, Phil’s back against his chest. Phil began fucking himself on Dan’s cock, hitting his own prostate head on, making small little /uh, uh, uh/‘s each time he moved on Dan’s cock. His thighs were pressed together as much as they could, he was writhing, head tilted back on his shoulder. Dan had created a mark on the expanse of skin, and his right hand fingers were playing with Phil’s nipples.

“You gonna come like a girl, baby? Going to leak over my hand like a girl but not get the pleasure?” Dan teased, and Phil nodded, almost screaming when Dan’s hand came around his cock, playing with the slit like a clit.

“Cl-close.” Phil gasped, and at the last second, when his thighs were shaky and his nails dug into Dan’s thighs and he couldn’t breathe, Dan let go of his cock, and Phil let out a silent scream, coming large amounts, dripping down his cock slowly, no speed or desperation from his body.

When he’d come down, Dan pushed him down with a hand between his shoulder blades, and he was fucking into him faster - away from his prostate - before he was coming.

“Going to fill you up, b-breed your pussy.” He moaned as he came, along with a curse.

Dan slowly pulled out afterwards, turning Phil over to sit on his lap. He smirked a little as he felt his own come, mixed with lube, dripping out onto his cock, and Phil blushed, biting his own lip.

“I love you.” Dan muttered, and Phil grinned, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone asks me about why I had Phil call Dan “Dan” and not “Daddy” it’s bc Dan just sounds more intimate and cute and it fit this better imo.  
> Also did you like the dapg reference


End file.
